Surprise
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Pepper goes into labour while Tony is away, causing him to rush back and find he can't be with her. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man **

**Just wrote this out of boredom about a month ago and never posted it.

* * *

**Pepper clutched her stomach with a gasp, her breaths getting faster as she picked up her blackberry and speed dialed Happy. "Miss. Stark?" He asked with his usual professional tone of voice, which changed to worry when he heard her breathing.

"Happy, take me to… hospital.. Baby.. Coming!" She said quickly and sounding out of breath before hanging up; a minute later Happy ran into the house and walked Pepper out to the car, driving as fast as the car could manage to the hospital.

"_Mr. Stark?" _

"What Jarvis, kind of busy right now!" He replied to the AI as he threw an enemy into the ground and kicked another one that was coming up behind him, _"Mrs. Stark is currently at the hospital, she went into labor."_

The AI's words made Tony stop fighting all together, his body almost shaking as he shook his head. "No.. No, that can't be. She's not due for another month." His voice shaking, not noticing the enemy about to hit him until Peter yelled out his name.

Looking to his left he managed to see the rocket for a split second before it hit him, sending him to the ground. "I…" He was completely lost, not knowing what to say he looked at the others and said he was sorry before flying away as fast as he could.

"Tony, where're you going!" He heard Cap yell, he ignored him and continued on his way, determined to get to Pepper as soon as possible. Flying to his home he got out of the battered suit, blocking out the pain of his bruised body as he threw on some fresh clothes and drove to the hospital.

Busting through the doors he asked a women at a desk about Pepper who pointed him towards some double doors, seeing Rhodey and Happy sitting in some chairs.

"We're not allowed in, she's having a C-Section." Rhodey said getting up and taking in the small cuts and bruise forming on Tony's lower jaw by his left ear. Tony walked to a chair and fell into it with his head in his hands; he said nothing, only breathing deeply while Rhodey sat down beside him.

Putting his hand on Tony's shoulder, offering his long time friend silent comfort which Tony accepted as he got up and hugged Happy. Something that took the driver by surprise, but knew it was Tony thanking him for getting Pepper here and returned the hug which was broken quickly.

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, the clocks ticking seemed to echo in Tony's mind like some bizarre mind tease that made him think more time pasted when in reality it was only half an hour.

Happy left go find the cafeteria a few minutes before Steve, Peter and Janet came into the small waiting room they were in. Rhodey got up and asked the woman at the desk about Pepper, her answer making his mouth fall open which Tony caught sight of and practically jumped to Rhodey's side.

"What?" He asked Rhodey as the woman said again, "I'm sorry but Virginia Stark has passed."

Tony's face visibly paled as his legs failed him, causing him to fall into Steve who'd gotten up and helped Tony stand. Rhodey demanded the woman look again, who with a sigh checked again and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry.. I was looking at the name Virginia Star by mistake. From the chart, last I heard you're wife is fine." She said quietly but they were able to hear her, seeing the woman almost cry at her mistake and how it had affected Tony who shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry." She kept saying repeatedly as Rhodey told the woman it was alright and sat down beside Tony who once again had his face hidden by his hands, his elbows resting on his legs.

Janet could see the tears run down his face as his breathing deepened again, his body shaking with his silent sobs as Janet sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "Shh, it's alright. She's fine, Pepper is strong Tony. She'll be fine." She whispered as he stayed bent down like that just thinking to himself.

It was a while later when Tony was shook by Happy, "Boss.." Happy said quietly as Tony jumped awake and it only took a moment to realize he'd fallen asleep on Rhodey's shoulder, who only smiled as Tony looked up at Happy. "What?" He asked in a daze, finally waking up enough to be almost fully aware. "What's the matter?"

"The doctor said you can see her, only you can go back there right now." Happy said as Tony stood, his boy stiff as Happy smiled and pointed him in the direction of the recovery room. "Send her our love." He said watching his still tired boss go into the room Pepper was in.

The door shut behind him as he pulled up a chair beside her bed, gently taking her hand and rubbing her arm with his other hand. His touch caused her to stir and open her eyes, "Tony…?" She asked in a tired, medicated voice that made Tony look at her with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Pepper, how are you feeling?" He asked getting closer to her bed, she looked at him and around the room before smiling, "I feel fine…. A little sore." She answered in the same tone of voice as before. "Everyone else is out in the waiting room, they send their love."

Tony's tears fell as he held her hand a little tighter, "I'm so sorry Pepper and… I should have been here with you." Tony said with a small break in his voice, "I'm sorry." He said again, making her reach out and wipe his face as best as she could.

"I... understand." Pepper said before falling asleep again; Tony kissed her hand and laid his head on the edge of her bed, staying with her until he had to leave.

Instead of going back home, he stayed at the Avengers Mansion for the night sense it was close. The minute he got inside with Peter, Steve and Janet who were letting the others know how everything went; Tony was already in his workshop downstairs and was alone for a few hours until Betty and Janet came down.

"Tony?" Betty said to the still lit up workshop that had pieces of metal and designs thrown carelessly on the floor, papers and a laptop lay on the table by the couch that Tony lay curled up on. He was lying on his left side, papers on the floor told them he'd fallen asleep working which was something he does often but not while doing paperwork.

Janet bent down and picked up the fallen papers and saw that it was what Pepper usually had whenever she saw her; Betty looked at the papers and smiled.

"He's been down working on his paperwork for the next month or more." She said picking up another file and smiled wider, "He's been working on Pepper's paperwork too."

Betty pieced it together quickly as she got a spare blanket from a cabinet, "He's trying get all of it done so when Pepper comes home he can take care of her and the baby."

She put the blanket over Tony and saw Janet push back his hair before both of them went back upstairs, "I never would have thought of Tony as a husband or father."

"Me neither Jan but… anything can happen." Betty replied, turning down the lights of the workshop and going back upstairs to get ready for bed.

Tony went back home after having breakfast with the Avengers, taking the paperwork he'd been working on last night home with him. Only giving a quick wave bye before having Happy drive him home, they arrived at his mansion in record time.

"Thanks Happy." He muttered quickly to the driver who only nodded with a smile, Tony walked in the door and put the paperwork on the kitchen table with the pile he'd been working on before leaving for his mission yesterday.

"_Welcome home, sir."_ Jarvis said coming online at his masters presence, Tony smiled and said hello, _"How is Miss. Potts, sir?"_ The AI asked which took tony by surprise.

"She's doing fine."

With that said he went upstairs and turned left, opening a door to reveal a half painted nursery. The baby toys and crib still not build as the buckets and paint brushes lay forgotten in the corner.

They hadn't gotten to finish the nursery because of all the work they had with both Stark Industries and his missions. He decided to take today and finish it, walking into the room he picked up one of the paint brushes. Opening one of the cans he dipped the brush inside and started where they'd left off on the wall.

The brush moved across the wall, it left a trail of pink paint behind that stopped halfway down the wall. The pink stopped at the middle, the bottom looked like a row of hills all across the square room. Tony sighed at the pink part being finished, putting that brush down he picked up the other one and dipped it into the purple paint.

He filled in the rest of the white wall, the pink and purple both collided all around the room; Tony stepped back and looked at it with a smile. He picked up the painted stained newspapers he'd put around the room and threw it away, walking out of the room and taking the crib with him.

Tony quickly showered and got dressed in just a plain white tank top with blue jeans, taking the crib into his room with some of his tools and began to put it together while waiting for the paint to dry.

It took him a little over an hour to finish putting together the white crib; checking on the paint to find it dry he picked up the crib and brought it back into the room. Placing it in the upper right corner of the room and moved the small dresser over to the opposite wall, picking up all the small toys and stuffed animals they'd bought for the baby.

He placed the animals on top of the dresser and the toys lay inside a small box, he moved the changing table close to the crib before going through the box to see what else was inside.

Tony was surprised to find wooden letter's all white that spelled out 'EMILY'

He then remembered that when he and Pepper found out they were having a girl, her name would be Emily. They'd gone together and bought the wooden letters that same day.

Smiling as he ran his hand over the smooth wood he got to work putting them up on the wall, finishing quickly he finally felt a bit wore out but ignored it as he shut the door.

Heading downstairs and sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and pen, sorting through all the forms while switching to a laptop he'd brought out of his workshop to keep checking his E-Mails.

"_Sir, perhaps you should take a break and rest." _

Jarvis' voice startled him, breaking him of his concentration enough to see that he'd been working for almost 5 hours straight. Tony rubbed his eyes and sighed, "I need to finish all this Jarvis."

That was the last thing said between the AI and Tony for the rest of the night, this continued like clockwork for a total of four days.

On the fourth day Tony was once again going to the hospital but this time it was to pick up Pepper who was more than happy to be finally going home.

"Easy Pepper." Tony said helping her out of the car after they stopped in front of the house, "I'm fine Tony." She said smiling at his gentle touch, letting him help her into the house. Happy followed with the small baby.

The doctor's saw that both Pepper and Emily were both doing well enough to go home together which was great news to Tony and Pepper who were eager to get their little one home.

Tony helped Pepper to a spare bedroom they had downstairs, she lay down in the large bed, getting comfortable as Tony fluffed her pillows for her and kissed her forehead.

"You need anything?" He asked quietly, her only answer was a small shake of her head as she started to fall asleep. He gently tucked her into bed and took the small baby from Hogan who followed Tony upstairs into the nursery, taking in the sight of the room that just a few days ago was half finished.

"Wow boss.. I must say I am impressed." Happy said crossing his arms while Tony put Emily into the crib and turned on the small monitor they had.

"Thanks." Tony finally replied as the small baby now slept quietly, he stared at her for a few minutes. Lightly stroking her cheek with his hand and left the room with Happy who only smiled at the new side of Tony that he'd never seen before now.

Tony was so gentle and caring right now, taking care of everything he felt needed to be done which was something that would forever affect Happy's view on his boss.

"Hogan, have the day off." Tony said out of nowhere when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Happy only patted Tony's shoulder and walked out the door.

"Jarvis."

"_Yes sir?"_

"Please keep a close watch on Pepper and Emily, let me know if anything is out of the ordinary."

"_Will do sir."

* * *

_

**I hope you liked it.**


End file.
